OC Page: Caroline Francess/Carrie Angel
Personality When you first meet her, Carrie seems sweet enough with the personality of a little girl. The more you get to know her, the more you'll notice she can be snarky and sarcastic as well. She's fairly even tempered but unforgiving if you make her angry enough. Her one weakness against her anger is junk food. She uses her sarcasm to defend herself in sticky situations. Good Traits Very sweet and is always friendly and kind to anyone. Is always there to cheer her friends on and keep them smiling. Is a good swimmer and a horse rider. Can cook great meals. Loyal and gentle. Hard to get angered. Is pretty but doesn't flaunt it. Bad Traits Childish, careless, and can be annoying. Sometimes has a bit of a snarky attitude. Often jumps to conclusions. Doesn’t take things very seriously which can lead to trouble. Not too forgiving when angry. Gets distracted easily. Powers *Flight *Invisibility *Intangibility *Duplication *Overshadowing *Bright pink ectoplasm (Includes her own pink version of Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton's Ghostly Whale) *Super speed *Water powers *'Fury Ectoplasm Blast' (Her most powerful attack, which is when she creates a massive and powerful ectobeam, and it drains her power quickly since she hasn't fully controlled it yet.) *She transforms when a pool of water appears at her feet and rises over her head, surrounding her in a curtain of water. Fighting Style Carrie may have gotten her powers before Danny's, however, she never was able to practice much with them. After Danny got his powers, that's when Carrie showed her powers to him and the two became a ghost fighting team. Carrie usually likes to kick more than punch. She finds kicking more powerful than punching a ghost. When she was younger, she learned a little bit of Tai Chi and incorporates those into her water attacks. She even uses water whips to knock at multiple pressure points on the body in which Carrie probably learned from going to work with her mom when she was younger. Background Story Carrie is a true Cali-girl, born and raised on the California coastline. She is the second born daughter of Lauren and Zack Collins. The Collins family lived in a nice house, due to Lauren being a very good doctor. Zack was a paranormal scientist who specialized in demon study, and he often traveled abroad to study. Because of this, Carrie didn’t see much of her father, so it was just her, Lauren, and Lilly most of the time. Although, Carrie still loved her dad and he loved her as well. Soon afterward, her parents split up due to reasons she couldn’t understand. All she remembered was listening to her parents shout at one another late one night. A few weeks later, Lauren got up and moved Carrie and Lilly to another town in California, and tried to make everything as normal as possible for just the three of them. Carrie felt devastated to leave her father and friends behind, but Lilly had to explain to her that their parents couldn’t be together anymore. So Carrie tried to make the best of her new life, however she realized making friends was harder than in her last school, so she would often sit alone during lunch and recess. One day during recess in the 1st grade, while she was sitting near a more secluded area of the playground. She began to hear an odd noise and, curiosity getting the best of her, went to see what it was. She was surprised to see a circular mass of glowing green energy, and it was floating in midair, not attached to anything. Curious of the strange thing, she approached it until she could touch it. She reached out and was even more surprised that her arm went right through it, yet didn’t come out on the other side. She peered through it and saw a totally different world on the other side, a black and green abyss with floating rocks, windows and doors, and such strange creatures floating about. She wanted to go in and find out what this place was, however the thing started to close around her. Panicked, she pulled her body out, yet she was too slow. The thing closed around her body and gave her such a strong shock that it rendered her unconscious; luckily, she managed to get back to the playground. Later on, after waking up in the nurse’s office, she discovered that she felt more energetic. As time went on, she discovered she began to have strange powers. They were limited at first which is why Carrie never put much thought into it, such as floating for a short time or making her limbs disappear. But as she grew older, these powers began to get more prominent, and it was harder for her to keep them under wraps. Both Lilly and Lauren soon noticed something was wrong with her, and Carrie admitted what it was. Lilly, being the smart one, did a bit of research and found out her sister had gotten ghost powers, and the strange thing she had come across when she was 6 years old was a random ghost portal. She and Lauren promised to Carrie that they wouldn’t tell anyone. Around the time Carrie was 10 years old, Lauren had announced that they were moving again, but this time, into a completely different state because Lauren had lost her job due to the problems from the building she had worked. So in no time, they were heading halfway across the country to Amity Park, Minnesota. Carrie felt a bit homesick and once again made no friends. Not to mention as someone with a learning disability, she was constantly picked on by others, until Sam Manson stood up for her. Carrie was extremely grateful for this, and was later introduced to Sam’s 2 best friends, Danny and Tucker. She was welcomed and fit right into the group with ease, and she was, for once, happy in her life because she finally had gotten friends. However, she soon found out that Danny’s parents were ghost hunters and tried to avoid hanging with him alone. However as the group got older, Carrie realized she started to like Danny more than just a friend, especially at age 14 when Danny had the accident with his parent’s ghost portal. Not too long after the accident, she told Danny about her powers, and made a promise with one another to keep it a secret as best as they could, as well as fight the baddies that came out of the now active Fenton Portal. As time went by, the little crush Carrie had for Danny grew even stronger. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but then she noticed Sam began to like him as well. Carrie, having a sweet nature, didn’t want to argue with Sam and lose her best friend over a boy. They agreed that they would let Danny decide. In the end, Danny fell for Carrie’s sweet and cheerful nature and surprisingly didn’t mind her hyperactivity. He proved it to her by kissing her in the South Pole. Of course, Sam was a bit upset that Danny didn’t choose her, yet felt happy for both of them. Interesting Facts *Carrie is a bit girly but is not afraid to get dirty. *She absolutely hates her real name and prefers to be called Carrie. *The reason why she uses the name “Angel” for her ghost name is because Sam thought it was fitting for her due to her sweet nature. *Her top favorite colors are pink and black, although she likes other colors as well. *She has a weakness for junk food, mainly chocolate, and she loves strawberries. *Her favorite music is rock. Her favorite bands are Dumpty Humpty and Red Rose. She gets into arguments all the time with Lilly due to different music tastes. Despite arguments over music, Carrie loves Lilly and looks up to her, as well as turn to her for advice. *Carrie absolutely loves horses due to being an avid My Little Pony fan when she was younger. She works at a nearby stable in exchange for Western riding lessons. Also, she always drags Danny, Sam and Tucker to see sappy horse movies which she adores but her friends hate it. *She has a ghost Arabian horse named Avalon, which she managed to calm and become friends with when the confused filly went on a rampage in the town. *Despite being a rider, Carrie is naturally drawn to water and beaches because it reminds her of her old home in California, and she loves to swim. Not to mention her ghost element is water. *Carrie also loves to sing, and someday hopes to become a famous singer. She practices during her free time. *She also has a talent for cooking due to her mother burning everything she tries to make. *Carrie biggest arch rival is her half-sister, Amy. The two constantly fight over Danny’s affection. Category:Female OCs